Triton
The Triton peninsula, known by some in the old tongue as "Dophysia Tritain", is a small landmass connected to the continent of Riodr. It is inhabited by several civlised species and split up into just six regions. It is nestled in the centre of several great powers. Veruvia rests in the south, the Ashlands in the west and ryukai lands in the east. The north bears little more fruit than sand and ash, Provinces Damaskan Plains: A nation built on trade and commerce, the Damaskan plains lie in western Triton. The climate is temperate and the lands are fertile making it one of the most hospitable regions in Triton. It is the joint home of the humans and the elves, more specifically the dark elves. Its capital is the city of Damaska. Notable locations include; the Soul Spire, Shell Coast Bay and the Warrior's Keep. Elvenwood: Shrounded in thick forests, east of the Damaskan Plains is Elvenwood. Home of the forest elves and th halflings it has a long history and is one of the culture centres of Triton but also one that has been wrecked with a long civil war. Its capital is the city of Elva'sheal. Notable locations include; the Ranger Camps and Drullig Village. Naraka Jungles: Thicker and more vibrant than the forests of Elvenwood, the Naraka is the homeland of the beastkin, a loose amalgamation of different animalistic species searching for a new home. Unlike the temperate lands of Elvenwood or the Damaskan Plains, the Naraka is consistently warm and wet. Its capital is the city of Yasha. Notable locations include; the Magi Temple, Shrine of the Five Wise Deities and the Sage Outlook. The Durge Mountains: Dwarven territory covers most of the mountains just north of the Damaskan Plains. A nation composed of a single city, dwarven architecture ranges from spiralling towers and deep tunnels. It is a fortress that has never been broken. Its capital is the city of Durga. Notable locations include;. Great Hydrian Marshes: Possibly the single most hostile nation in Triton, the hydrian marches are a truly lethal place. Home to horrific toxins and vicious creatures, the marches are inhabited almost solely by the hydrians because no other species could survive in such an environment. Its capital is the city of White Scale. Notable locations include;. Sel'quadir: While not entirely in Triton, Sel'quadir has never the less been heavily involved in its development. Often considered the birthplace of modern elves, it is a harsh country wracked with sand and scrubland. The desert elves that live here, however, have managed to survive through the help of the Vile Tricksters, and Sel'quadir still stands strong. Its capital is the city of Mala'kesh. Notable locations include;. Racial Demographics Humans - One of the youngest races of Triton. It is said that the humans traveled to Triton across the seas, pirates and mercenaries of the ocean, until they settled first in south of the Damaskan plains. Not quite as agile as the elves and not quite as sturdy as the dwarves, humans have learned to adapt. Because of this they are probably the most common people in Triton, if not the rest of xxx. Dark Elves - Dark elves are the youngest of the elven, even younger than humans. Believed to have originated from the Hydrian marshes, dark elves are considered by other elven folk as "cursed" by the Dark Ones. They are secretive of their history and past, and thus it is not known who ruled over them before the mass immigration to the Damaskan plains, but modern day dark elves prove themselves to be as reasonable as any other race. Wood Elves - 'The second oldest of elven-kind. they grew and lived within Elvenwood and originated directly from desert elf immigrants. They flourished as hunters and druids, eventually forming the capital city of Elva'sheal. When another mentions an "elf" they are almost certainly speaking of the forest elves. '''Halflings - T'aller than a dwarf, but shorter than a elf, they can often be mistaken for humans at a distance. Living in small tribes along the borders of Elvenwood and the Damaskan plains they are shunned by both humans and elves. Once tricked into living in elven lands they were made slaves but have recently been battling for their independance. The lack of unification between the halfling tribes, however, made this difficult. '''Beastkin - '''A loose term albeit on that has stood for generations, the beastkin are an amalgamation of several races which possess animalistic features. They often take features from mammals although birds and reptiles are no unheard of. They reside in the Nakara jungles, enjoying a rather peaceful, and calm society mostly within Yasha. Originating from ryukan lands their culture varies heavily from the others in Triton but they still maintain a fragile peace with the other people. '''Dwarves - Dwarves are often credited with being the oldest settlers of Triton who still remain. Their culture teaches them that they were aided by a a race of giant, almost rock-like beings called the titans who forged their capital of Durga with their bare hands. Their broad but stocky stature makes them ideal for the rough mountains they dwell. Hydrians - An old snake-like race of Triton and the natives of the Hydrian marshes, immune to toxins that would kill any other and some of the most lethal predators in Triton. Nearly as old as the elven-kind and the velkari, hydrians are much older than their mammal cousins the beast kin. They were once enslaved but with the help of the elves they managed to break velkari dominance over them. While many of the elves headed north to more prosporous lands the hydrians sunk back into the marshes to follow the "Mother", their patron deity. Desert Elves - The oldest of elven-kind, it is common for them to live upwards of four hundred years of age. Tanned skin and dark haired these elves possess the most noticeable elven traits, both in their appearance and in their incredible control of the dark arts. Their cultural connections to the dark ones makes them feared and discriminated against by most of Triton, but the feeling is returned. The Velkari - A powerful race of demon-like creatures, the velkari are considered the most dangerous threat in all Triton. While not inherently evil their fued with the other Tritonian races means they are often portrayed as soldiers of chaos and destruction. They possess an incredible connection to the dark ones and the forces of magic that is unmatched by other races, giving them great power and adaptability. Once in a blue moon the velkari people will be united by an Overlord, usually a sign that a great conquest will storm the rest of Triton. Ruling Bodies History Notes Category:Regions